


You're Beautiful

by Mindlessjoker



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindlessjoker/pseuds/Mindlessjoker
Summary: This work is inspired by the song You're Beautiful by James Blunt.Business Rivalry AUWhere they can't be together and Lena is persistent about that. But Kara never gives up and go far as to seeks the help of her cousin's and Lex's help.(I'm really bad at summary... Sorry.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it! and thank you for the support and love you guys showed for my first work. I hope this won't disappoint.

Being the youngest Luthor in her family, she was the star, the next in line to get the ‘throne’ of being the next CEO after Lex. She has the potential, people would say. She is young and is already trained to be the perfect Luthor. She attends every gala that her family was invited to. 

“When will be the next gala?” Lena asks as she puts down her book on her lap when an envelope was dropped on the coffee table. 

Lex smiled at his sister, “Why don’t you open it and find out?” He asked and looked at Lena amusedly as she picks up the envelope. 

Her head tilted at the side to see the family crest of their family’s rival company. The S inside of a diamond shape. The House of El, the Super’s Inc. Her eyebrows furrowed and showed the crest to Lex. 

Lex chuckled to see who the invite is from. “That’s a surprise. Open it.” Lex nodded for Lena to go on. 

Lena opened the envelope and saw four tickets and a very formal ‘You’ve been invited to the Super’s annual gala’ “The Supers may have forgotten that we don’t have such big family as theirs.” Lex chuckled as he sees two extra tickets inside. Their parents are somewhere along the coast of a tropical island. 

“Well, we can always use a plus one.” Lena said and winked at Lex. 

“Where do we pick them this time?” Lex said as he lifts his glass of scotch to his lips. 

Lena thought for a second and grinned. “I know a bar.” Lena said and got up. 

“But Lena,” Lex groaned “The gala is not until 3 days from now and plus I am heavy duty with work tonight. Tomorrow?” Lex asked. 

Lena nodded but started walking out of their library. “Where are you going?” Lex asked. 

“Going for a drive.” 

“You gonna call the driver? And a body guard?” 

“Nah, I’ll go on my own.” 

“You don’t know how to drive, Lena.” 

“I’ll take public transportation.” 

“Are you crazy? Disguise yourself or something first, you know? You’re the last Luthor you must be protected.” 

“I will be careful. I will disguise. Also, when I get lost, I’ll call our driver and I will update you about my whereabouts every hour so you know I’m still alive and I’m not kidnapped.” Lena said and smiled. 

Lex nodded “Take care and have fun.” He said and went back to work. 

Lena then smiled and closed the door behind her gently. She quickly went and change for a disguise that no one will recognize her. She went with the classic baseball cap, a hoody and a pair of sweatpants. She also carried a backpack and inside the backpack is a book, her wallet and a coin purse. She needs to get around so she has to pay the buses. 

Lena walked out of the Luthor household and decided to walk right back in. She doesn’t want to walk the long trail leading to the gates and another long trail leading to where a bus stop is. 

“Gorge, can you please give me a ride? To the nearest bus stop?” Lena asked politely and the driver nodded. 

-/-/-/- 

Lena was a mess when she got on the bus. She asked the driver how much the fare is and the driver asked where she’s going and she said the next subway station. 

“This bus doesn’t go to a station, it’ll be making a short turn around the block.” The driver said. 

“Which bus should I be taking then?” Lena asked. 

“Number 338.” The bus driver said and Lena said a quick thanks and asked where the bus stop of 338 is, thankfully it was the same stop. 

As soon as Lena got off the bus, a bus passed by, over taking the bus Lena just got off of. She followed the bus to see that it was 338. Guess she has to wait for the next one. 

A lot of busses passed by her but she remembered it should be 338. 

She finally got on the bus and without giving a thought went down and rode a subway. She’s currently standing up because she just offered her seat to an old lady. When she was about to put her earbuds back in she heard an angel. 

She turned around to find where the voice belong to. 

“Alex! You can’t just do that!” The blonde said and giggled. 

“Kara, you need to learn and I will be getting off the next stop. You know what stop you’re getting off at?” The red haired one said.   
The blonde nodded, “So, you’re being serious? You’re really leaving me on this train?” Kara asked. 

Lena can’t take her eyes off the beauty that is beside her. It’s as if this woman fell from the sky and was sent to earth by the gods. The earth does not deserve this beauty, it’s too much and Lena can feel her heart beating rapidly as if it just wants to escape. 

Being in an adventure, you don’t have a stop. You can go anywhere and Lena decided to follow this angel. No, she’s not being creepy or is she? She just wants to know the lady’s stop so she’ll know the place where she is and Lena would visit that place a lot. So, there will be an accidental meet up and then she’ll get to know Kara. Oh, what a beautiful name. 

True to her words the lady with the red hair got off to the next stop and as the subway ride goes, more and more people are crowding the train, which to Lena’s surprise she’s shoulder to shoulder with Kara. Oh, she’s taller than Lena. 

Soon after, Kara got off the train and so did Lena. However, Lena distanced herself so it won’t be obvious she’s following the lady and appear as creepy. They also rode a bus and couple of bus stop later Kara got off and so did Lena. Now, Lena does not know where she is or have any idea how to get back. 

But being in trance with the beauty that has captivated her, she didn’t care and followed Kara. She noticed that Kara started walking slow and Lena did too but Lena didn’t notice that Kara is coming to a slow stop. She was just taken aback when Kara turned around and glared at her. 

“Have you been following me?” Kara asked. “You’re that person on the train.” 

Lena can’t help but smirk, she was noticed by this beautiful lady but her smirk faltered when she look at Kara again. 

Lena panicked because she’s been caught and without a thought she faked a French accent. 

“Sorry, madame. I was new to this city and I do not know my way around. I was just trying to catch up to you.” Lena said. She knows her full face is not seen because her baseball cap is lowered and her hoodie is up. 

The look on Kara’s face changed into an awed puppy and Lena is smitten by it. She honestly felt like this lady is attacking her. What level of cuteness is this? She’s also not being herself. A Luthor must be composed at all times. 

“Are you lost?” Kara asked. 

“Yeah, I need to get back to the station.” Lena said again. “Is there a specific bus that I need to take?” 

“You can take any bus and it will take you to the station.” Kara said and smiled.   
Lena felt betrayed half an hour of waiting for 338 and all those busses that passed her by. She’s frustrated and confused that she forgot she’s supposed to have a French accent. 

“What? But the driver told me there’s supposed to be a specific bus I have to take!” She said and then shut up when she saw Kara glaring back at her. 

“You don’t have a French accent, do you?” Kara said and Lena could tell that she was about to scream for help. So, as quickly as she could she took her baseball cap and hoodie off. She’s hoping that Kara would recognize her. 

“Yes, I don’t have a French accent. But now I really am lost and please don’t freak out.” She said. She’s thinking that Kara would start treating her like everyone else would treat her. As if she’s a royalty but much to her surprise Kara glared. 

Oh no, she probably likes the Supers better. 

“Are you out of your mind?!” Kara asked and took the baseball cap and put it on Lena’s head again. 

Lena is confused. “Call your driver and get out of here before paparazzis or fans would come and get you. And it would be my fault that you have to reveal yourself like that. Also, I would start to feel bad if something happens to you and ugh! You-you person!” Kara said and Lena just looked at her, amused. 

Lena took the baseball cap again and took her phone out, only to find it dead. She looked back at Kara “Will you please help me?” 

“Oh, so now you’re asking for my help?! You know I-” Kara said and finally looked at her before starting to ramble again. “You-you can’t just give me that pleading look and expect me to say no. Awe, you look like a kitten. How do you do that.” Kara said in awe. 

Surprisingly it worked! It never worked on Lex this quick. Lena has to begged for hours. 

“So, are you going to help me?” Lena asked. “I’m noticing that people are noticing.” 

“Put on your baseball cap!” Kara said and took Lena’s hands and they ran. They saw a flash behind them and they heard somebody yell ‘Miss Luthor!’ But they didn’t care and just ran. 

Kara then turned them around at a dark alley and pressed Lena against the brick wall and covered her mouth. Kara then checked if they are still being followed. She quickly hid when somebody is running past them, holding a camera. 

Kara looked again and checked that the guy is gone. She looked at Lena and her mouth fell in awe. 

“Your eyes are green. It’s not that I don’t know but I didn’t know it’s this green.” Kara said as if mesmerized by the closeness of this green eyes. 

Lena felt a blush creep on her cheeks, having Kara this close is heaven and she can smell her intoxicating perfume. AND having Kara look at her like that? She is probably dead right now. She can’t take this proximity, especially when Kara is pinning her against the wall with her hand on her mouth. 

Lena tried to talk. “Sorry what was that?” Kara asked and leaned in more. Their noses almost touching. 

Lena looked down and Kara followed her eye movement and as if she just got out of a trance, jumped 10 feet away from Lena. 

“I’m-I- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. I was just trying to shield you from the camera guy that uh- yeah shielding you.” Kara said and looked around. 

Lena giggled. “You’re cute.” Lena said and she saw Kara’s face open and close. 

“So, um, you wanna go to my place?” 

“Take me to dinner first! Miss Kara!” 

“Not like that. You can charge and have your driver pick you up. It’s safer there than here.” 

“I was just joking. Come on. Lead the way.” Lena said and took Kara’s hand and waited for Kara to walk. 

-/-/-/- 

The next day Lena knocked on Kara’s apartment door. 

“Lena! What a surprise?!” Kara said and invited her in. 

Then the next day and the next. Then the next. 

-/-/-/-

“So, I have an extra ticket for a gala tonight.” Lena started. “I was hoping you could be my plus one?” 

“Oh no, Lena. I would really love to but I have a plan tonight. Alex invited me somewhere.” Kara said. 

Lena felt like she’s stupid. She is. Of course, Kara is dating that Alex girl, who is associated with the Supers. But in all fairness, who leaves their girlfriend on a train ride? Who doesn’t enjoy train ride with Kara? Lena certainly did. 

All the train rides, take outs, street foods. The past 3 days was the adventure she didn’t know she needed. They would even go and stroll at the park. They did a lot of things in three days and Lena just assumed that there will be a chance with Kara. 

“Are you and Alex a thing?” Lena asked. 

Kara laughed and looked up at the sky. The sight made Lena’s stomach churn. In a good way. 

Lena knows that Alex is part of the Supers. But why would she be interested with Kara? Who is Kara to her? Who is Kara? They have spent the past three days and 4 nights together and yet she doesn't really know much about Kara’s background. 

“Alex is a really close person to me. I treat her as a family.” Kara said but Lena knows that Kara is holding back something. 

As a family? 

“So, you two are engaged?” Lena asked. 

“No! Where are you getting this idea from?” Kara asked and laughed. 

“Alex and I, we’re not in any romantic relationship. I'm with Lucy and I have a feeling that she has a crush on someone.” 

The information that Kara is with somebody, crushed Lena. She doesn’t have a chance. Of course, she’ll never get to be with Kara

-/-/-/-

Glamour, fashion and flashes invited Lena as she got off the car with Lex. They have decided that it’ll be just the two of them coming. 

“Miss Luthor! Is it true about the rumours you are seeing somebody?”   
“Apparently it’s blonde.”   
“Miss Luthor! What were you doing in the sketchy part of town?” 

“Was that where you were going on your adventures?” Lex whispered to her. 

“Not the sketchy part of town. It was just right on the outskirts of downtown.” Lena said. “I’ll tell you all about it.” 

They smiled through the flashes and stopped to interact with other big names that has been invited in the gala.   
People are surprised to see that the Luthors are in the Super’s Gala. 

It was crowded but the professional kind of way. Lex and Lena approached the host of the gala and all heads are turned. 

Of course, they would want to see this. The Luthors and the Supers. 

Lex shook hands with Clark and there’s that glint in both of their eyes. The rivalry, of course. 

There was silence around them as Lex Luthor and Clark Kent spoke to each other. Lena doesn’t really get why this other family is called the House of El, when none of them has an El on their last name. Kent, Lane, Danvers, J'onzz. Ok, Clark’s real name is Kal-El. So, there’s that and the people before him and his aunts and uncles. 

Lena got bored by this and looked around, only to see a certain blonde at the buffet. Lena shook her head and whispered to Lex that she’ll be getting food. 

As Lena was about to approach Kara, Lucy Lane appeared beside Kara. That Lucy? Kara is with Lucy Lane? Is Kara part of the House of El? She can’t be, she lives at the outskirts and in an apartment and is an intern at CatCo. 

She watches as Lucy said something to Kara and Kara blushed. Lena groaned to herself. She just can’t watch like this. She has plan, for Kara to notice her. 

Without give it much a through. Lena approached the couple and stood on the other side of Kara, pretending as if she didn’t see them there. 

Lena saw on the corner of her eye that Kara looked at her. “Lena!” She heard her say. 

Lena looked up and smiled at Kara. “Fancy seeing you here, Kara.” Lena said. 

Lena saw that Lucy is about to talk, when Kara put her hand around her waist. “It is nice to see you here too.” 

They stared at each other as if the woman in Kara’s arm does not exist. Lucy cleared her throat and the both of them looked at her. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt. But, Kara will you dance with your girlfriend? Our music is playing.” Lucy said as she put her arms around Kara’s and pull her towards the dance floor. 

Lena watched and it is obvious that Lucy is showing it off. Lena can’t take it anymore and went towards the exit that leads to a balcony. 

Minutes after the door opened again and a warm jacket is now around her shoulders. “It gets cold at night. Are you planning on getting yourself sick?” She hears Kara say and felt Kara’s arm against hers as Kara leans against the railing of the balcony. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be with your girlfriend? Are you planning on getting killed?” Lena said and it didn’t sound like she’s trying to make a joke. 

“Killed?” Kara scoffed. 

“The Lanes and the circle they are a part of.” Lena said. 

“Can we not speak of that for a moment?” Kara said as she turned fully to face Lena. Lena turned around too. She just took in what Kara is wearing, then she looked at the jacket around her shoulder. Kara is wearing a tux. That- Lena shook her head. Kara is taken. 

“Gosh,” Kara said and stuffed her hands in her pockets. “This is so wrong.” Kara said as she steps closer to Lena. Lena wants to take a step forward but she can’t. She stepped backwards. 

As Kara take a step closer Lena would step back until her back hit the wall and Kara stepped forward again. Lena wrapped the blazer around her because she just felt a cold shiver down her spine with the look Kara is giving her. 

Kara put her hands against the wall trapping Lena where she is. “Tell me to stop.” Kara pleaded. 

“I can’t” Lena whispered and lowered her head. She’s been the bold one, always trying to flirt with Kara and she didn’t know that Kara has this side of her. 

She felt Kara move closer to her and felt Kara lift her chin and felt Kara move closer to her face. “I’m sorry.” Kara whispered and leant down to meet Lena’s parted lips. 

The kiss was slow but hungry. As if savouring it and wanting it. They both wanted it to last as possible. But Lena knew this is wrong, they both do. Lena pulled away and looked at Kara. 

She slowly took the blazer off her shoulders, while making eye contact with Kara. “Your girlfriend might need this more than I do.” She said and gave the blazer back to Kara. She put on the cold Luthor facade and walked back in the party. Kara followed minutes after, as she hears the buzzing of her phone indicating that she’s needed back inside to be introduced to everyone as the last and would be next CEO of the Super’s Inc. 

She took a deep breathe in and put that righteous House of El facade on and walked back in. 

 

Lena went back and stood beside her brother as Clark and the rest of his family is on stage. The true Els, Zor-El, Jor-El and In-Zee. 

“This is not just an annual gala for the Super’s Inc. It is also special because we are here to introduce you who will be the next CEO. She is part of the House of El. And you also know how we always shows up late. So, you guys don’t know her yet but tonight you are about to.” Clark said and smiled. 

There are whoopings coming from the Lanes, especially from Lucy and there’s that cold shiver again. 

“Please welcome, the next CEO, Kara Zor-El.” Clark said and there was clapping as the beautiful blonde get up on the stage. Her Tuxedo is all neat and proper, her smile is so righteous and welcoming. 

Kara looked at her with a smile, Lena looked back with a glare. Of course, she’s been played with. 

“Who caused you to put that face on in a gala?” Lex whispered next to her. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Lena whispered “I’m just feeling a little dizzy, guess I had too much champagne.” She said. She looked at the stage again, only to see Kara looking back at her. Kara smiled again and Lena just raised her eyebrow with menace. 

“I’m feeling sick.” Lena said. “I have to go.” 

“I’ll have to finish the gala. But take care ok? Go and get some rest.” Lex said and kissed his sister’s forehead. Lena left the gala heartbroken. Of course, Kara is a Super. 

-/-/-/- 

It’s been months and Lena has a position in one of the Luthor business. She kept up with Kara’s life and she knows that Kara is holding a position in one of the Super business. 

Lena leaned back on her chair and remembered that kissed they shared that night, it will be forever remembered and she hates every single moment of it. Her and Kara are meant to be rivals not together. 

There was a knock on the door and Lena told that person to come in. Much to her surprise, it was Lucy Lane, in flesh. 

Lena got nervous, maybe Lucy figured it out and she’s here to say back off. 

“Agent Lane.” Lena said and smiled approaching the woman and motioned for her to follow her on the couch. 

“I’m not here as an agent Miss Luthor. I’m here as Lucy.” Lucy said. 

“Well, then I’m here as Lena.” Lena said as they both sat on the couch. “What’s with the visit?” 

“I’m not gonna go around the bush so, I’ll tell you what I really am here for.” Lucy said. 

Here we go. Lena is already preparing her arguments. 

“I know that something happened between you and Kara that night.” Lucy said and lena was about to say something when Lucy out her hand up. 

“You should go and ask her out,” Lucy said and Lena’s eyebrow shot up. 

“She was never the same then, when you left and she got off that stage. Everyone is expecting for her to approach her long term girlfriend, the way Clark did with Lois but she approached your brother instead. She even made an excuse saying that it was meant to be for the show. The ‘may the best CEO win’ but I knew damn well that they spoke of something else.” Lucy said and breathed in. 

“After that she made herself busy with work, she stays in that apartment of hers. That apartment was only meant to last for a week. To teach her the lesson of being independent but she kept it. I visited the apartment and I waited for her to come there at the end of the day. We argued about the baseball cap and who owns it.” 

“I-” Lena said but stopped again. 

“I’ve always liked Kara while we both grow up, also, I know that she just asked me out and stayed with me because of pressure coming from our friends and our families.” Lucy said and smiled sadly. 

“I’m sorry, Lucy. But I’m not following on what you’re trying to say.” Lena said. 

“Whatever happened to you two, whatever spell you put on her, she fell for it.” Lucy argued. 

“We just knew each other for three days then, so, what you’re trying to imply is impossible then.” Lena said. “So, I’m sorry Agent Lane if I have to leave right now. I have a board meeting in 5 minutes. You know your way out and just talk to my assistant if you need anything.” 

Lena walked out of the room and pretended to go to the board room. There was no meeting and she just needed air. It can’t be true. A Super and a Luthor? A joke. The rivalry has been going on for ages and she can’t be the one breaking that. 

-/-/-/-

Weeks passed after Lucy’s visit and another knock was heard on her door. 

“Come in.” She said and kept on signing papers and reading proposal. She waited for the person to talk but they never did so she looked up. To see a bouquet covering a person’s face. 

“Hello?” Lena asked with humour. The person slowly put the bouquet down and she recognizes the baseball cap, then the blonde hair, then the blue eyes. 

Humour is now gone from Lena’s face. “What are you doing here?” Lena asked. 

“I came here to right the wrong.” Kara said. 

“Go back to your girlfriend and make her your fiance, Kara Zor-El.” Lena said Kara’s name with venom that stings. 

“When were you going to tell me?” Lena asked and glared at Kara. “Did you just do all that to rub it off my face that you can fool a Luthor?” 

“I was the one handling the guest lists. I wanted to meet you there and then. I didn’t know I’ll be meeting you before. I know for sure that this is exactly how you’ll react if you figured out who I was.” Kara said and she sounded so hurt. Lena wanted to hug her but she won’t. 

“Why would you even want to meet me?” Lena asked, frustrated because this charming human being in front of her is giving her the puppy eyes. 

“Do you really not remember me? Maybe you don’t because it’s been so long time ago.” Kara said and smiled reminiscing. “When you fell from the tree when we were in grade 2 and you fell on a person, that was me. Back when we were in grade 4, we were on the same team for dodgeball, there would be no ball touching you because I would always catch it. Or back in grade 6 when you scraped your knee and I offered you band aids.” 

“You probably don’t remember all of those because everyone want to take good care of you. Everybody is taking good care of you. Your were the Luthor. My family didn’t want to know I was until that night Clark introduced me to the world.” 

“I didn’t want to fool you.” Kara said. “I just want to get back to you.” Kara looked at Lena with such puppy sad looking eyes. 

Lena then remembered it. That is why, that is why she’s so drawn to this blonde girl. Because she remembers she was drawn to her back then. But before she always leaves early and people would swarm around her and she would forget the blonde. 

“You’re still a Super and I’m a Luthor.” Lena said. “We can’t be together.” 

“Why are you always defining us with our family’s name?”   
“Because that is who we are, Kara!” Lena said, cold and sharp like razors. “Our family’s last name IS the definition given to us, by our family, friends and now the world. We can never escape from it.” 

“We can never escape from that reality, Kara.” 

“You’re not even willing to try?” Kara said and tears are streaming down her cheeks. Lena looked away. 

“We can’t” Lena said. Lena hears the bouquet fall. 

“Look at me in the eyes and tell me exactly that!” Kara said and rested her hand on Lena’s desk and leant in. 

Gosh Kara, please don’t do this to me. Lena thought. Her heart is breaking and she knows she can’t do it. But she’s a Luthor for goodness’ sake. So, with all the strength she have she looked into the begging eyes of Kara. 

“We can’t be together. I will never be with you.” She said, snarling as if she hates the person in front of her. It is evident that her words worked as she looks at Kara’s broken emotion. 

Kara nodded and looked away. She took the baseball cap off “Then this doesn’t need to stay in the apartment.” She whispered and her voice cracked. 

Oh how much Lena wanted to run and hug her, beg her to forgive her. But she can’t. 

-/-/-/- 

It’s been months, Lena’s heart breaks everyday until the day Kara got out of her office. Lena kept track on Kara’s life on social media. They made the Lane and Zor-El break up public. Kara also became quiet after that. Just appearing on galas and fundraisers. 

There was a knock on the door. Lena breathed in. She hopes it’s not another tearful meeting. 

“Come in.” She said. The door open and Lex came in. 

“Lex!” Lena said and hugged him. “What are you doing here?” 

“You’re late for a partnership deal.” Lex said and smiled. 

“What? I am? This is embarrassing, I didn’t know we have one!” Lena said and immediately looked herself in the mirror to see that she’s good. 

“Well, it’s more than a partnership deal. Well it is for now and I am hoping it would last for a lifetime.” Lex said as they both walk towards the boardroom.   
“Jess, will you kindly clear my sister’s afternoon?” Lex said and Jess nodded. 

As they entered the boardroom, she shocked to see the House of El and her parents seated on the seats and Kara in front. 

“Kara Zor-El is here to propose a deal with us. So, have a seat.” Lex said and sat on the chair beside Lena. 

Kara cleared her throat before starting. 

A picture of Lena Luthor appeared on the screen. “This woman, as we all know is powerful and always so composed. Always taking good care of her family’s name.” Kara said and looked at Lena. 

“I’m not here to ruin that. I’m just hoping that if we put this partnership of our company,” Kara laughed nervously. “Then I’m hoping that this strong and beautiful woman, won’t have to deny me because there is no more rivalry in between us. That, our last names together is now with an ‘and’ instead of a ‘vs.’ That our last names would finally define us as together and not be apart.” 

There’s that silence while Kara and Lena would look at each other, lost in their own world as the rest of Luthors and Supers look at the both of them. 

“So?” Clark asked. “Being the CEO of the company I guess, we have to decide, right Lex?” 

“I agree,” Lex nodded. 

Kara looked at the two CEOs with pleading eyes. It’s as if she doesn’t know the decision already. She begged and begged for the two to say yes to this plan. 

“It’s a yes.” Both of them said. Everyone cheered and congratulated Kara. 

Lena’s parents approached Lena. “You found yourself a keeper. She even went as far as reaching to us in Cuba.” Her mother said. 

“Go get your girl.” Lex said and everybody left the room. 

“I never thought you’ll be the sneaky type.” Lena said, still sitting on the opposite side of the room. 

“I have to do, what I have to do. You’re so persistent with our last name and our family’s history.” Kara said and walking closer to Lena. Then Kara shook her head and straddled Lena’s lap and kissed her, deeply and passionately. 

“Our last name will be together. I told you we can. A Luthor and A Super is not a joke. They’re power and if I’m being honest the most powerful-” Kara was cut off by a pair of lips moving against her. 

Lena smiled. Kara is her beautiful. She laughs then and Kara looked at her questioningly. “I can’t believe I told you that we’ll never be together.”


End file.
